


Online Dating

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Another window appeared, this time much smaller and filled with only one line of text that read, "Hey! I'm so glad you want to talk." Kite was confused at first, but was startled when he noticed a smaller photo of Ging next to said text. He's talking to me now! Oh god! Kite felt his cheeks heat up. He needed to say something now, or Ging will think he doesn't care enough. But then again, if he does, Ging will definitely think he's sad and desperate. Before Kite could pull himself together and type something, he heard another ding, presented with another line of text...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kite bit his tongue. He couldn’t believe he was doing it. He watched as the vertical line blinked slowly in the rectangular box asking for a “username.” What on earth is a “username?” More importantly, will this even be worth it? Or is he just making a fool of himself?

“Welcome to LuckyMatch.com! Meet your one true love guaranteed with our online chat service!”

Sigh.

Kite had been lonely. He never had time to go out and socialize. He was always too busy with work. He was heavily introverted, so going out would just exhaust him anyway. He thought all hope was lost until Spin suggested online dating.

“Spin, what’s a username?” he asked his colleague.

“Are you serious? It’s an online alias.” Spin pops her gum, looking up from the biology book she had been reading and seeing Kite slumped over, like a monkey with a typewriter.

“Ah. I see.”

“You’re like an old man. You should try those senior dating websites instead.”

“Shut up.” Kite filled out every blank field on the screen accordingly until he paused, a frown plastered on his face. “Why must they know so much personal information?”

“I don’t know, so you can actually find someone compatible?” Spin tried hard to be patient with Kite when he’s around technology, but he’s outdoors so much he can’t keep up with the latest advancements.

“Spin…”

“What now?”

“What’s a selfie? It’s asking for a selfie.”

“Just a picture of yourself.”

Kite’s eyes had widened in horror. “I can’t post pictures of myself online. That’s not safe.”

“But if you meet someone they’re going to want to see a picture of you, so they can find you when you meet up with them.”

“They might as well have my house address, too.”

“That’s why it’s safer to meet them in a public area. You want a partner, don’t you?”

“I do. I’m just not used to this.”

Spin rolled her eyes. He really was an old man in a young man’s body. He did have the appropriate hair color.

“You’ll be fine, I promise. Here, you can have this picture we took together on my camera. I can just upload it to the laptop.” Spin got up gathered the necessary equipment, speaking what seemed like Greek to KIte. "I can crop myself out so it’ll just be you.“

"You can do that?” Kite was more than happy to let Spin take over.

~

animallover138  
Is looking for a happy and long lasting relationship.  
Likes animals, nature, hiking, fishing.

Kite’s image and personal information had displayed underneath.

“Here you go! All set!” Spin handed the laptop over to Kite who was sitting uncomfortably, unprepared to see the results. “What do you think?”

“Well… I can’t complain. What do I do now?”

“It should show you people around your age who have similar interests. Chat with them a little and you’ll click with someone.” She stood up and put on her jacket. “You’re on your own for now. I’m going shopping with Banana.”

“Spin, don’t leave me.” Kite nervously surveyed the screen full of single strangers.

“What? You’ll do fine. Be yourself.” Opening the front door, she turned around back to Kite. “When you’re done, shut off and plug in my laptop. Bye.” And with that, she left Kite alone, like a mama bird after the baby bird had just learned to fly. 

The house fell dead silent, the laptop fan making the only sound. Kite was a painfully shy man in general, so he almost felt like he was about to attempt dismantling a bomb.

“I’m going to humiliate myself.”

He exhaled, knowing that if he didn’t at least try it… he’ll just be lonely even longer.

And Spin would bicker at him. He hates that.

He leaned over closer to the laptop screen and began scrolling. With his interests being hiking and nature, there were a lot of profiles of people photographing their adventures.

“I should do something like that,” Kite thought. “But I don’t know how Spin was able to put my picture on the site. I’ll ask her when she comes back… maybe it will make me look like a more interesting person…

Hmmm… she does have an Instagram account… I don’t know much about it but I think it’s social media for photographers. So, she must be really experienced…

I wonder if I can get into photography? Is that considered attractive? What’s hard about taking pictures of things, though?”

Kite was doing nothing but stalling at this point and he knew it.

“I need to stop. I need to try talking to someone.” He refocused his eyes on the screen, and noticed a flashing pink heart in the left bottom corner, saying “Wink!” in blue bubble letters. It hadn’t been there before. Kite clicked on it in curiousity, and a new window popped up.


	2. Chapter Two

freecywithit69  
Is looking for a happy and long lasting relationship.  
Likes my son, nature, animals, archaeology.

freecywithit69 winked at you! Wink back?

"Wink back? Who is this?"

The profile picture showed a man with a 5 o'clock shadow and spikey hair, around Kite's age. He was holding an adorable baby boy in his arms. It had to have been his son he specified in his interests. Kite found his smoulder very charming and looked through his profile some more: his name was Ging Freecs, a single dad who actually live that far from Kite.

Beautiful photos were sprawled across his profile, photos taken off from tops of mountains and giant trees, animals that even Kite couldn't manage to get close enough to for a picture, like antelopes and foxbears, and more of his baby boy, but older. His name was Gon, and he seemed to have recently started kindergarten. Ging was a busy archaeologist and was looking for someone to love and help take care of Gon.

Kite usually preferred animals to kids, but he would consider the hard labor if it meant he could be with Ging. Ging looked very tired in a lot of his photos, so he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

Eagerly, Kite clicked the "Wink back!" button, assuming it would grab Ging's attention. He was hesitant for a brief moment, of course, but he didn't want to lose the chance. His heart started pounding and his palms began to sweat. What would Ging think of him? He wouldn't think of him as some sad and desperate hippie, would he? No, Ging seemed very open minded. But, oh god, what if Kite says something dumb? He's not the best at small talk, so what if he runs out of things to talk about? Spin isn't here to help Kite upload and share their travel photos from her camera, Ging will think he's so stupid.

Ding!

Another window appeared, this time much smaller and filled with only one line of text that read, "Hey! I'm so glad you want to talk." Kite was confused at first, but was startled when he noticed a smaller photo of Ging next to said text. He's talking to me now! Oh god! Kite felt his cheeks heat up. He needed to say something now, or Ging will think he doesn't care enough. But then again, if he does, Ging will definitely think he's sad and desperate. Before Kite could pull himself together and type something, he heard another ding, presented with another line of text.

freecywithit69: "You there? I was hoping we could talk some."

Kite took a deep breath and his fingers scrambled to the keyboard.

~

The front door swung open, Spin entering with a handful of shopping bags, only to drop them in awe after seeing Kite still glued to her laptop at 12:32 AM. "Oh my god. You're still on? Do you know what time it is?"

"Spin..." Kite looked up from the bright screen, refocusing his baggy, tired eyes. "I have met someone absolutely amazing. Thank you."

"What? What?? Let me see! Who is it?"

"His name is Ging and I love him."

"I didn't think you would actually come through with this." Spin joined him on the couch and observed the screen, which showed a picture of Ging and his overlong online chat with Kite.

"Wow. And you've been talking to him this whole time. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. He's an archaeologist, and..." Kite had just noticed the time. "Wait, why are you home so late?"

"What are you, my dad?"

"I'm... only curious."

"I just hung out with Banana at her house."

"Spin, are you dating Banana?"

"What?" A slight pink flush had emerged on her face, almost resembling the color of her own hair. "No... that's why you asked me?"

"Give me dating tips."

"I'm not dating Banana!"

"You don't have to be. I know nothing about dating, so please help me."

"It's past your bedtime. Go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

"But... Ging... I don't want to leave him."

"Ugh. I can't believe you got addicted to this."


	3. Chapter Three

Kite tiptoed to Spin's room at around 7 in the morning, certain that she was still asleep. Opening the door slowly and knocking gently, he asked, "Spin? May I-"

"Sure. Laptop's over there." Her voice muffled under the covers she had been masking her face with, not even getting up or turned around to see who it was.

"Ah! Thank you. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine. Just keep quiet, I'm sleeping in." Spin had seriously felt like the mother of a teenager with internet addiction.

"Spin?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I turn it on again?"

"Big round button."

"Yes. Thank you again." And with that, Kite had finally left her alone. What an amazing technology Spin owned, a "laptop"; he would have never gathered to courage to first talk to Ging over the phone or face-to-face. Somehow, online communication just seemed like it was the easiest. Not to mention, Ging was so easy to talk to in general. There was so much in common he had with Kite. His heart fliuttered as he turned on the device and navigated to LuckyMatch.com. He was looking forward to chat with Ging again. And if he wasn't online, at least he gets to see his photos.

animallover138: "Are you awake? Sorry, I just love talking to you..."

A solid two minutes had passed, then Ging replied back.

freecywithit69: "Hey! Just dropped my son off at the bus stop."  
freecywithit69: "I love talking to you too. I can't wait to meet you next week."

Ging had then sent Kite a photo of himself, with sleepy hair and a thicker 5 o'clock shadow he hadn't trimmed yet. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with one of his nipples subtlely showing. The photo cuts off at around his waist, so you couldn't see his lower body.

Wow, he was stunning. Kite's face heated up and had grown slightly flustered.

freecywithit69: "Send me a pic of you?"  
animallover138: "I don't know how, I'm new to this."  
freecywithit69: "Webcam, then?"

A what cam?

animallover138: "Sorry... what is that?"  
freecywithit69: "It should be that camera icon on your taskbar. Click on that. Then..."

~

Ging was so patient with Kite's struggle with computers. He gave Kite all the steps to activate his webcam so Ging could see him in real time and hear his voice. Of course Kite was nervous, but also excited.

animallover138: "Thank you for being so patient with me."  
freecywithit69: "You're ok baby. I just really want to see you."  
animallover138: "I'm nervous."  
freecywithit69: "Am I going too fast?"  
freecywithit69: "I'm sorry. I'm horny. I just haven't had sex in a long time."  
animallover138: "I'm horny too. It's okay."

Kite really was. He smoothed his hair in case of any frizz and adjusted comfortably on the couch, trying to make his erection not very noticeable while the webcam booted up. He froze when Ging then showed up on his screen, looking just the same from the photo he sent to Kite earlier.

"Heh, hey." Ging had given a smile that struck through Kite like lightning. "Looks like you've actually figured it out! What are you up to?"  
"H-Hi," was all Kite could mutter back.   
"You're even cuter than I had thought."  
"H-...Hi."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Huh?"  
"You have the house to yourself?"  
"Well... no, and yes... my roommate is asleep."  
"Good enough."

Kite began to sweat; there had to have been only one reason why Ging asked that.

"Sorry." Ging's voice was as smooth as chocolate, just that was enough to shake Kite up. "It's just I noticed a slight bulge in your pants. You seem really excited to see me... do you want to relieve yourself for me?"

Oh dear god, he could see Kite's bulge.

"I..." Kite moved his hand over his bulge, modestly trying to cover it, but Ging had already knew... "Ging, I want to, but..."

Kite was a pure, organic virgin. He wasn't sure if he was actually ready or too sexually excited and getting caught up in his own desires.

"If it makes you feel better, I can show you mine first."

Oh, yes. Kite bit his lip.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter Four

Ging had leaned back so Kite could get a good view of his cock, soaked in pre-cum, beautifully erect and large.

"God," Kite's heart skipped a beat as his pants grew tighter. He tried to cover his red hot face with his trembling hand. "You're big."

Ging slid his hand down his shaft to his balls, slowly massaging them. Letting out a hiss, he moaned, "Kite, you'll let me see all of you now, won't you..."

Kite felt like Ging could rule nations with the way he seduces him. He could only pray that Spin wouldn't wake up anytime soon...

He slowly, but eagerly, unzipped his own pants to let his erection free. His cock was a bit skinnier than Ging's, but had impressive length.

"Mmmm. Kite," Ging had lifted up his shirt to rub his nipple, while his other hand began rubbing his shaft faster. "I want to hear you beg."

Kite exhaled heavily and with legs spread wide open, began to finger himself, pretending the fingers were Ging's. "F-Fuck... Ging..."

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want you to... a-ah..." Kite didn't masturbate often, but when he did, he knew exactly what he was doing and go all out. It had obviously been more nerve-wracking because he was doing it in Ging's favor. He covered his mouth to avoid shouting in pleasure and waking Spin up... "F-fuck me... please..."

"You can be as loud as you want when I fuck you next week." Ging was on the edge of coming, but he tried to hold it on so he could come the same time as Kite. "Are you coming yet?"

"Y-Yes.... I need to...." Kite tried to avoid coming literally everywhere, so he pulled up his underwear before he released, Ging following shortly after.

~

Kite's heart pounded as he blow dried his hair. He was meeting up with Ging in 15 minutes. They had arranged to meet at a bar and talk some over drinks. Kite doesn't even drink, and was hoping that Ging would understand. He had his towel wrapped around his thin waist, and his clothes hanging on the door. They weren't super formal, of course, but they were more formal than what he usually wore; just slacks and a button-up shirt.

After he was fully dressed and his hair was fully dried and combed, he went downstairs to look for Spin.

"Wow," Spin exclaimed. "I can't believe after tonight you won't be a single man anymore."

Kite smiled bashfully. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"No problem." Spin took a strand of Kite's hair and began to braid it. "Be still, I'm going to make it look like you put a little effort into your hair."

"Alright."

"You nervous?"

"Of course! Spin... this man is fantastic. I have to meet all his standards."

"Relax, if it doesn't work out, you can -"

"Don't say that! It has to work out."

"Okay, weirdo."

Spin had given Kite a simple dutch braid, draped across his left shoulder. Interestingly, it made him look much younger.

"You look precious." Spin gave him one final look before he headed out the door. "Watch out, Ging might kidnap you and keep him for himself!" she jokingly nudged his arm.

"I would love that, actually," he said, completely unphased.

"What?"

"What?"


	5. Chapter Five

Kite walked into the bar, nervous and trembling. He never goes to bars, and to make matters worse, the place was overwhelmingly crowded. It was a Friday night, after all. It wasn't even 9 o'clock and drunk people were already making a scene. He even began to have second thoughts. 

"But... I want to meet Ging." He felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb and the whole place had eyes on him. He was awfully young and attractive. It wouldn't be long until someone would try to make a move on him, so he needed to find Ging quickly. He pulled a picture of him out of his pocket to refresh his memory of what he looked like. "Hehe. Handsome..."

Butterflies invaded Kite's stomach. He tried not to get his hopes up too much, however. There was still a part of him that thought this was some sort of joke. 

"Hey cutie," a deep voice drew Kite's attention. His worst fears were confirmed. A giant, muscular, unattractive stranger was hitting on him. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm waiting on someone." Kite said politely but assertively as he could, biting his tongue and avoiding all eye contact. "Please don't talk to me anymore."

"Why not? I think we'd get along nicely."

Of course he wasn't backing down. Kite was growing increasingly uncomfortable, the most he's been in a long time.

"Heh... I don't really think we would."

"At least give it a chance, babydoll." 

Kite had thought about running, but this creep would just prevent him from getting away by grabbing his braid. Damn. The only time he wished he didn't have long hair. Where was management when you needed it?

"He said no," a more familiar voice had chimed in. Could it have been? "What part of that don't you understand?" 

The man's face quickly changed from delectation to disappointment. "The hell? Get out of here, fuzzy. We were talking." He turned back to Kite with the nasty, hungry grin of his. "Why don't we get out and here, babe? I'll get us a hotel." Kite's face was red as a tomato at this point. He'd never been hit on, well, at least like this. As soon as the man put his hand on his shoulder, Kite jerked. 

"You... goddamn prick!" Then the person with the familiar voice spoke up again and had decked the gross man in the face, knocking him out cold. The bar went dead silent for a split second, but after seeing who was knocked out, they cheered. Kite was appalled that no one seemed to care, but then he remembered this was a bar and probably happened every night.

~

"Thank you for... punching that guy for me, Ging." Kite was back to his normal color, looked more comfortable and relaxed, and stared at Ging, the man who saved him, with pure love and admiration. It was just a bit awkward, because Kite couldn't help think of what they did the other night.

"No problem." Ging's voice sounded even smoother in real life. He was clean shaven, his hair slicked back and wearing a black polo shirt, khakis, and expensive cologne. God. Flawless. "I'm sorry you were in that situation. What would you like to drink?"

Kite never had alcohol, and there was no way he was letting Ging find that out. 

"Um... well... what are you having?"

"Whiskey."

"...I just want a regular beer." Was that a good idea? He didn't know.

"Okay!" Ging had paid for their drinks and drew his attention back to his new love. "So, other than what just happened... how is your night going, babe?"

"I'm doing great, because... I'm here with... you now." Ugh, that was cheesy.

"You're so cute. You know, my son would love you."

"Gon? You really think so?"

The bartender gave Ging and Kite their drinks, Ging's in a tall clear glass while Kite's came in a regular old bottle. 

"Let's drink!" Ging grinned wide and took a big swig. "Ahhh! It's been a while since I've gone out..."

"Really?" Kite nervously looked up at Ging, then back at his beer bottle.

"Yeah. With work and Gon and stuff. My hands are always so full. I've really been needing some help." 

"Sounds rough... ahh..." Kite tried to hide his nervousness and tried to act confident, but Ging could see right through him.

"Relax, baby. You're here with me now."

"Sorry. I've never done this."

Before Kite could think of anything else, Ging leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. They let go for a moment, then Ging whispered seductively, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kite closed his eyes when Ging got closer again. The kiss was more rough, and the black haired's tongue slipped into the white haired's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Then they finally broke apart, Ging smirking and Kite totally speechless. 

"How was that? Calmed down a bit now?"

Kite didn't answer, but blushed furiously, looking away to take the first sip of his beer.


	6. Chapter Six

Sunshine poured into the master bedroom. It was now early morning, around 7-8:30 AM, and Ging's son, Gon, was already up and awake. He was still in his footie pajamas, running around the house with his plastic dinosaur toy.

"Raaaawr!" he exclaimed, jumping around Ging. "I'm gonna eat you daaaaad! Rawrrrr!"

Ging, exhausted, kneeled down to Gon's level. "Try and be more quiet, kiddo. Kite is still sleeping."

"Oh, okay. Do you think Kite will play with me when he wakes up?" Gon looked very hopeful, giving his dad puppy eyes.

"Only if he feels like it." Ging ruffled Gon's messy hair, just as messy as his dad's, and got back up to head towards the master bedroom. "Keep it down now, okay?"

"But I'm boooooored, when can I go to Killua's house?"

"I said I'll take you after lunch. It's a little too early now buddy."

Gon could only watch his dad leave in defeat, and then proceeded to play by himself. But, he was used to doing so, even though he hated it; Ging was just simply too busy most of the time. He promised him that one day he would marry someone so he can have someone new to play with at home.

Ging slowly entered the room and saw his long haired sleeping beauty in his bed. He tiptoed over, the sound of his boyfriend's light snoring fulfilling the room. He moved the hair out of his face and took a minute to just admire it; his handsome, thin face and his cute long nose. His mouth was slightly draped open, a speck of drool on the corner of his lips. His sweet, tasty, delicate lips...

Agh... Ging needed to kiss him again...

Finally, after gazing at Kite as if it were the first time he's ever seen him, he gently nudged him awake. "Kite? Do you want breakfast?"

"Mmmm?" 

"It's me, Ging..."

Kite raised his head slightly off the pillow and slowly opened his eyes, at bliss meeting with Ging's face. "Ah... Ging... I'd love breakfast..."

"How's your head, babe?"

"Now that you mention it...." Kite had fully sit up, wincing his eyes in pain. "I do have an awful headache...."

"I'll get you some water and start on breakfast, so lie back down."

"Ging, where am I, exactly?" 

"Oh. You passed out drunk last night so I took you home with me."

Ging's home? Which means Kite has to be laying in... Ging's bed?

Oh. Oh man. Kite felt his face heat up to at least five shades of red.

~

"I... passed out drunk, huh?" Kite couldn't exactly remember how much he even drank last night. Oh, that's right - he was trying to impress his boyfriend, so it didn't surprise him much that he went way past his limit.

Breakfast was almost ready, so he had been sitting in Ging's kitchen. The house was just big enough for three or four people. It was well kept, but still a tad messy, Ging's dirty clothes and Gon's toys scattered everywhere, mostly.

"Heh, yeah," Ging scraped the scrambled eggs off the pan with a spatula and onto a plate. "You had like five or six beers. Something like that."

"I really hope you're joking."

Ging could only laugh in response. 

"Ugh... I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't those noisy type drunks."

"Not at all. You're very affectionate and cuddley when drunk."

"What?!"

"Yea, it's really cute."

They both fell silent, with the only sound being the bacon sizzling; Ging reminiscing about affectionate drunk Kite, Kite too embarrassed to even speak. 

"Don't get so worked up about it," Ging finally said. "I slept on the couch."

"But you could have just put me on the couch. I was such a burden, after all..."

"You don't deserve the couch! Shut up and eat some breakfast." Ging brought over the bacon, eggs, toast and jelly. "Gon! Get your little butt out here, it's time to eat."

Oh, Kite had already forgotten all about Ging's son. He heard his tiny footsteps thump down the hallway. 

"Kite's awake!!" Gon squealed, still in his footie pajamas and his hair a total mess. "Hi, Kite! I'm Gon! Are you gonna be my new dad?"

"Ah!... I-It's nice to meet you, Gon!" Kite stuttered awkwardly at Gon's question, and was pretty sure he started to blush all over again.

"Gon..." Ging was in a similar position, his ears hot and his smile forced, "I told you not to ask that..."

"Oh!! I'm sorry!" Gon had finally sit down, next to Kite, of course. "I'm just really happy! Will you play with me after breakfast?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this chapter has been made longer exclusively for Kite's first time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope the smut isn't too rushed! Thank you for the nice comments and those who have been following along since chapter one.

Kite was sitting with Ging in the living room, with Gon in between. Ging had been playing on his phone while Gon and Kite were getting to know each other more.

"What else do you know about animals, Kite?" Gon said, his eyes sparkled in fascination. It had been a few hours after breakfast and he had finally gotten dressed, his hair spiked with hair gel, very similar to how Ging did his on the main photo on his online dating profile. But now, Ging's hair was still messy, and so was his overall appearance, just not bothering with it.

"Well..." Kite smiled warmly as he repositioned himself on the couch to get a better view of the small child. "I'll give you one more. What's your favorite animal?"

"My... favorite animal? Ummmmmm... I like dogs."

"Okay then... do you like dalmations?"

"Yeah! They're really cute!"

"Did you know they're actually born without spots?"

"Wow.... did you know that, dad?!"

"Wait, they just grow their spots?" Ging asked dumbfoundedly, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Well, in a way... yes. You didn't know that?"

"No..."

Kite snorted. 

"Dad!! I bet Killua doesn't know that either," Gon jumped off the couch and spun around, "I can't wait to tell him! Can you take me to his house now? Can you?"

"Ugh. So much energy," Ging muttered to Kite. "Sure, kid, and we'll get lunch on the way."

"Ging, you're such a good dad."

~

"Your son is very well behaved." Kite was sitting in the passenger seat of Ging's 1999 Ferrari Spider, the sun roof down, his majestic hair blowing from the wind. They had just dropped Gon off, and were drinking their chocolate milkshakes from a local drive-thru. "I'm not crazy about kids, but he's precious."

"Thanks."

"I guess you can take me back home on the way. I told my roommate I'd be home soon."

"No."

"No?"

"I want you to stay with me longer. We never got intimate."

Oh. Kite grew nervous again. But...

"Yeah, our night didn't go as planned, did it? ...Ging?"

Ging immediately drove the car off the main road and into a more isolated area, slamming the brakes turning off the ignition.

"Ging?" 

Continuing without a word, he rolled up the windows and the sunroof.

Oh... oh.

Ging leaned over towards Kite in the passenger seat - completely ingoring the milkshakes in the cupholder and the potential mess he was probably making - and kissed Kite intensely. His enticing musky scent filled Kite's nostrils, and the sweet chocolate taste in his mouth lingered. Kite grew hard and Ging definitely felt it, so he paused to take out a condom and bottle of lube in the glove box. 

Kite breathed, "You have those?"

"Pants off, now."

Oh? Kite was finally about to lose his virginity. 

"Aggh..." he tried taking his pants off like Ging ordered, but the car was too small, legs too long and hands too shakey. 

"Dammit, just let me do it," He licked his lips in anticipation while undoing his long-legged boyfriend's pants. "You have to undo your belt first, dummy..."

"But Ging... what if someone -"

"The windows are tinted! Turn around already." 

Slowly but surely, Kite managed to get on his knees and face the passenger window. Ging took the lube and slicked up his finger. He then kissed Kite reassuringly on the shoulder while he slowly inserted the finger into his anus, massaging his prostate. 

"If I do something you don't like, just tell me."

Both of Kite's hands were pressed up against the passenger window, his heavy breathing and moaning fogging it up.

"Ahh... Ging... keep going."

"God... do you have any idea...." Ging took his right hand off Kite's shoulder and onto the hard bud of his nipple. "How much you turn me on?"

A string of drool trickled out of Kite's mouth. "Ging, just fuck me already. I've been waiting too long..."

"You're so horny, I love it..." Ging put on the condom without hesitation, then moved his hand to Kite's hard leaking cock. "Okay, I'm putting it in." 

"Please." An overwhelming sense of pleasure took over Kite, his nails gripping on the leather of the car seats. "F-Fuck! Ging...."

"Mmm, you feel so good," Ging gently began to thrust, as he breathed in the scent of faint rosemary shampoo from Kite's hair. This had felt even more heavenly than Kite had ever imagined, even moreso that it was from his new love and life, Ging.

"I-I'm coming," Kite moaned, "I-I can't..."

"Yes, you can..." Ging was about to come as well, and again wanted to do it with Kite. "Just a few seconds more..."

"I can't! A-Ah!" Kite released all over the car's leather interior - out of breath, he braced himself for Ging's turn.

"Fuck, you just had to..." Ging grunted, and ejaculated shortly after. "Ah! Wait another second..." 

They departed, both bodies damp with sweat and minds reeling, Kite bashfully pulled his pants back on while Ging discarded the condom in the trash bag of his car.

"I'll drive us home for round two," Ging whispered seductively while trying to find his own pants in the mess of clothes. "Gon won't be home for a few hours."

Kite was definitely the reddest he's even been, but he didn't oblige at all - sex with Ging was just paradise. "But is he spending the night?" 

Ging looked over at him like a deer in headlights.

"No, but that's a fantastic idea. You horny man."


End file.
